


Soñar despierta.

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Umbrella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y entonces… soñaba despierta de nuevo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soñar despierta.

Todavía sueña despierta con el día en el cual se enamoró. Cuando vio con claridad esos ojos esmeralda, que irradiaban ternura, entregarle un paraguas negro bajo la lluvia. Cuando la luz que desprendían la inundo e hizo sentir cálida, a pesar que tenía los pies empapados por la lluvia. Se enamoró del color verde y los días tristes. Y desde ese día amaba pararse a escuchar el sonido de los truenos, casi tanto como lo amaba a él, con una bufanda verde protegiéndola del frío y una taza de té caliente entre las manos. Y entonces… soñaba despierta de nuevo.


End file.
